parfum vodka
by ylg
Summary: Ult. XMen :: recueil de minifics JP/Peter :: où Jean-Paul invite Peter à prendre un verre, et ce qui s'ensuit. c'est à dire un baiser, une invitation en retour, le début d'une vie de couple, des trucs à deux... 7e ficlet : ce qu'en pensent les copains.
1. parfum vodka

**Titre :** parfum vodka  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Ultimate X-Men  
**Couple :** Peter 'Colossus' Rasputin / Jean-Paul 'Northstar' Beaubier  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** collectif Marvel. Je dépense un fric pas possible dans les _single issues_ import VO et je ne touche pas une cenne pour mes fics.

Pour Little Bakemono  
**Prompts :** premier baiser et "vodka"  
225 mots

o

S'il prétendait que non, il ne s'intéresse pas à Peter depuis leur toute première rencontre, Jean-Paul mentirait. Le grand Russe lui a immédiatement tapé dans l'œil. En revanche, il n'a commencé à vraiment imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler leur relation qu'à partir du moment où ils ont convenu de ce rendez-vous dans ce bar. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il se prit à se demander à quoi ressemblerait un premier baiser à goût de vodka…

Cependant, une fois installé à une table dans un coin, face à Peter, il dut reconnaître que c'était plutôt stupide ; on ne commande pas une boisson qui s'avale d'un coup au milieu de l'après-midi, surtout quand on prévoit de passer longtemps en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre sans finir ivre mort avant le début de la soirée. Quelque chose de plus classique comme une simple bière ou un café était quand même plus indiqué.

Quand, plusieurs heures, quelques consommations et une longue discussion plus tard, ils quittent le bar, et qu'au tournant d'une petite rue sombre, ils s'embrassent, Jean-Paul se dit que c'est déjà bien, nature. Pas besoin de vodka. Mais que s'il y tient vraiment, s'il arrive à inviter Peter à la prochaine soirée de l'_Academy of tomorrow_, ça pourra peut-être s'arranger…


	2. déphasage

**Titre :** déphasage  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Ultimate X-Men  
**Personnage/Couple :** Peter 'Colossus' Rasputin, Peter/Jean-Paul  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** toujours au collectif Marvel.

**Thèmes :** 31 jours, "placard", plus "choc des cultures" pour Little Bakemono. Vaguement _sequel_ du thème précédent, en théorie.  
200 mots

o

Au début, Peter hésite à inviter Jean-Paul "chez lui". Il y a le fait qu'il soit encore réticent à sortir du placard, en premier lieu. Xavier prêche la cohabitation entre humains lambda et mutants, mais il ignore totalement ce qu'il peut penser quant à d'autres "différences".  
« Au fait, vous savez, le temps où on ne se bat pas pour affirmer "nous sommes tous égaux" et où vous roucoulez après des filles, moi je tiens la main d'un garçon qui n'a aucun scrupule à s'afficher avec moi » ? pour certains, ça ne passerait pas…

Plus encore, depuis qu'il a visité l'_Academy of Tomorrow _: ça ressemble vraiment à une école, un campus, l'idée qu'il s'en faisait, l'image d'Épinal des étudiants qui profitent de leur jeunesse autant que de leur scolarité. Et en comparaison, les élèves 'X' lui font de plus en plus l'effet d'une famille dysfonctionnelle.  
Il craint même que Jean-Paul, déstabilisé, joue la provocation pour compenser : lui n'a pas honte de ce qu'il est et est prêt à s'affirmer haut et fort. Ou bien, carrément dégoûté par leur attitude, décide de le bouder, par association…


	3. traditions

**Titre** : fin d'année  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Ultimate X-Men  
**Personnages/Couple **: 'Northstar' Jean-Paul Beaubier/'Colossus' Peter Rasputin  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel

**Prompt** : Traditions de fin d'année  
Pour Mab

oOo

Ça fait longtemps que Jean-Paul n'aime pas Noël. Cette année, c'est encore pire que les précédentes. Il aurait voulu passer les fêtes avec Peter, évidemment… Hélas, pour ce qu'il en sait, Peter privilégie sa famille pour cette période de fin d'année. Il ne peut pas souvent la voir, et lui, chanceux, s'entend bien avec ses parents et regrette de ne pas passer plus de temps avec eux. Alors quand il en trouve l'occasion, il saute dessus, laissant son amoureux, sans se douter que lui, les fêtes en famille, il en est tanné.

De son côté, Jean-Paul se retrouve coincé sans projet valable. Passer les fêtes avec ses parents ? Ah ! entre son père pour qui seul compte son maudit travail à l'ambassade, et sa mère qui essaie d'être compréhensive mais qui en définitive n'arrive qu'à être insupportable… Non. Et avec les autres élèves de l'Académie, de ceux qui n'ont pas de foyer où rentrer ? Bof.

L'idée lui vient qu'il pourrait aller faire la fête avec eux, s'amuser malgré l'absence de Peter et peut-être même en profiter pour le tromper honteusement, pour se venger. Entendez par là, flirter avec un autre garçon, peut-être l'embrasser, et rien de plus. Pour tromper son ennui plus que sa rancœur, en fait.  
D'ailleurs, s'il avait passé les fêtes avec Peter, rien qu'à deux, qu'auraient-ils fait ensemble ? Ça ne serait pas tellement différent de leurs autres rendez-vous, des jours ordinaires. Au diable cette idée de « date spéciale » après tout ! Jean-Paul s'en fiche, de Noël, d'abord. Pourquoi ce jour plutôt qu'un autre pour faire un encart à leurs habitudes, hein ?

Ils auraient pu aller ensemble à une soirée avec leurs amis. Ça se serait déroulé comme n'importe quelle autre fête. Peter n'allait pas l'inviter dans sa famille –Jean-Paul se rend compte alors qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que sont les traditions russes. Quant à débarquer sans prévenir à la réception de l'ambassadeur, forcer Papa Beaubier à faire les présentations à la ronde : « mon fils, mutant et gay, et son ami, de même » ? Pitié ! Personne n'apprécierait.

Tant pis pour tout. Après tout, quel que soit le programme choisi ou subi, Noël ou Jour de l'An ou les deux, Jean-Paul est déjà prêt à parier que des cinglés super-puissants seront de sortie à un de ces soirs-là précisément pour gâcher la fête… Ça, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que ça devienne _la_ grande tradition dans le monde des super-pouvoirs.


	4. la vie qui va

**Titre** : la vie qui va  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Ultimate X-Men  
**Personnages/Couple **: 'Colossus' Peter Rasputin/'Northstar' Jean-Paul Beaubier  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel

**Prompt** : "vie de couple"  
pour Mab  
165 mots

**Spoil :** sur les issues #79 à 84  
(soit pour la VF, si mes renseignements sont exacts, magazines n°42 (paru fin novembre 2007) et les quelques suivants)

oOo

Malgré la mort du Professeur, on pourrait presque dire que la vie est belle pour Peter depuis qu'il a quitté l'Institut Xavier. Il se console doucement de sa perte. Travailler sur ce chantier de construction lui plaît. Suivre des cours à l'Académie de Ms Frost aussi. Et Jean-Paul lui a enfin promis qu'au trimestre prochain, il quitterait l'internat et emménagerait avec lui. Un petit appartement pour jeune couple, ça va être formidable.

Jean-Paul, du haut de ses même pas dix-sept ans, se dit quand même que c'est peut-être un peu précipité, comme décision. Qu'ils ont encore le temps avant de vouloir vivre ensemble, que normalement on ferait mieux d'attendre encore un peu. Mais non… le temps, avec ces X-Men qui meurent, on ne sait jamais combien on en a vraiment, et la normalité s'applique mal aux super-héros en général. Et ils s'aiment, c'est tout ce qui compte à leurs yeux. C'est l'essentiel.


	5. I'm the only gay eskimo in my tribe

**Titre** : _gay eskimo_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Ultimate X-Men  
**Personnages/Couple **: 'Colossus' Peter Rasputin/'Northstar' Jean-Paul Beaubier  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel

**Prompt** : "I'm the only gay eskimo"  
Pour Mab  
300 mots

oOo

L'hiver à New York est loin de valoir celui de Sibérie, mais il y neige assez pour réveiller des souvenirs. Quand la saison froide revient, Peter se rappelle qu'autrefois, on l'appelait Piotr. Et, quels que soient le nom, l'endroit et l'époque, il a l'impression qu'il n'a jamais été entièrement heureux.

À Ust Ordinsky il était le seul gay au village, où il ne l'aurait jamais dit à personne. À New York il était le seul gay dans la branche de la _red mafya_ où on l'avait fait entrer ; les USA sont peut-être plus permissifs envers les « gens comme lui » dans les grandes villes, dans le cas particulier de la mafia, ça reste un secret à taire.

Il était le seul gay dans la première équipe des X-Men. Il a eu ce béguin infructueux pour Logan, Wolverine du Canada qui paraît-il à une autre époque parcourait les pleines glacées tel une bête sauvage. Bobby fait tomber la neige par jeu et se moque des autres différences, sans savoir le mal qu'il peut faire à Peter avec ces mots qu'il croit innocents.

Ce n'est pas grave, se disait-il, il pouvait ignorer le fait d'être gay. Entre ce que l'on est et ce que l'on vit, il peut y avoir un monde de différence. Ça n'était qu'un seul aspect de tout ce qu'il était ; et pas le plus important. Même si une vie à faire semblant et à refouler, ça n'est pas une vie…

Finalement, pour être heureux, il suffirait peut-être de sortir un peu de sa « tribu », ne pas rester isolé. Dehors, dans la tribu voisine, peut-être que quelqu'un attendait de le rencontrer pour ne plus être seul non plus..


	6. coucher de soleil

Il me reste deux thèmes de 7 liens trop courts et trop _pointless_ pour être mis dans le recueil plus sérieux "hésitations et certitudes" (s/2540460/), mais ils seront à leur place ici :

**Titre : **au coucher du soleil  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Ultimate X-Men  
**Couple : **'Colossus' Peter Rasputin/'Northstar' Jean-Paul Beaubier  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **maison Marvel.

**Thème** : "coucher de soleil" pour 7 liens (set B, #4)  
à situer du côté des issues #80 et des brouettes  
400 mots

oOo

Non, non, non, bien sûr que non, ils ne se seraient pas donné rendez-vous pour aller admirer le coucher du soleil ensemble. Peter est peut-être assez romantique pour en avoir envie, mais Jean-Paul s'y refusera avec obstination. Même si, peut-être, au fond de lui, ça ne lui déplairait pas tant que ça, c'est une question de principe : il le dit et le redit, aimer un homme ne veut pas dire agir comme une fille. Il met un point d'honneur à tordre le cou aux clichés qui lui déplaisent, sans faire attention au fait que parfois, à force, il s'enferre dans d'autres. Tant pis. Il a décidé de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend.

N'empêche. C'est complètement par hasard si, quand Jean-Paul est venu chercher Peter sur le chantier, à l'heure où il finissait sa job, le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon. À cette latitude la longueur des jours varie au fil des jours selon les saisons, et cette fois-ci c'est tombé sur ce moment-là, bon. Et après ?  
Après, he bien, le temps de décider ce qu'ils comptaient faire, avec la nuit qui tomberait bientôt, ils se sont juste posés sur un banc. Orienté, par hasard encore, vers l'ouest. Peter a admiré les couleurs changeantes. Jean-Paul était heureux d'être à côté de Peter. Ils sont restés là, ont discuté, échangé quelques mots tendres, ont fait soigneusement attention à ne pas se prendre la main. (Ce coin n'est hélas pas sûr, on y rencontre plus souvent qu'ils ne voudraient des passants hostiles à leurs démonstrations d'amour, même les plus chastes. Et qu'aurait dit Peter si un des autres gars du chantier l'avait croisé dans cette position « compromettante » ? Il y a toujours des situations où sortir du placard peut être suicidaire…)  
Dès que le soleil est couché, tout change. Comme si la nuit les protégeait. En quittant leur banc pour le chemin vers chez l'un ou l'autre, leurs mains et leurs bouches se retrouvent enfin.

Avec la nuit qui tombe, l'importance du regard des autres et les vêtements aussi peuvent tomber. Au moins en partie. L'un comme l'autre résidant dans ces fichus internats d'écoles privées, se retrouver chez l'un ou l'autre pour un peu d'intimité est plutôt ardu. Mais il existe des tas d'autres endroits…


	7. cœur fondant

**Titre : **cœur fondant  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Ultimate X-Men  
**Couple, Personnages : **'Northstar' Jean-Paul Beaubier/'Colossus' Peter Rasputin. Avec la participation de 'Havok' Alex Summers, 'Sunspot' Roberto DaCosta, 'Cypher' Douglas Ramsey et 'Angel' Warren Worthington III.  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **maison Marvel. Si mes renseignements son exacts, cet univers est à l'initiative de Mark Millar et d'Adam Kubert, hélas j'ai la grande flemme d'aller vérifier qui était aux commandes pour le moment où je base cette ficlet.

Note : ficlet écrite en avril 2007 à la demande de Mab' sur le prompt « sirop d'érable ». Et je prévoyais déjà de la reposter sur 7 liens. pour le thème B#5 : "cœur", j'ai juste mis beaucoup de temps à me décider.  
500 mots

oOo

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre ?  
- Qui ça ?  
- Bah, on est tous plus ou moins bizarre ici, non ?  
- Brillante observation, Doug. Blague à part Bobby, qui ?  
- Feuille d'Érable. »

Un ange passe sur la salle commune de l'Academy of Tomorrow (dans tous les sens du terme : Warren traverse justement la pièce, mais ça n'est qu'une coïncidence). Il y a bizarre et bizarre, et certaines différences sont à discuter très prudemment. Prudemment voulant parfois dire pas du tout. Ms Frost n'est pas aussi coincée que Xavier, bon, mais il y a des discussions qu'une école pour surdoués cosmopolite refuse d'aborder. Obligation de rester politiquement correct jusqu'au bout.

Douglas relève néanmoins : « S'il avait été là, il t'aurait pas laissé l'appeler comme ça, » pointant ce qui lui semble le plus évident et le moins dangereux.  
« Ouais, bon. Bizarre comment ?  
- Bizarre comme, quand il est avec nous, il est hautain et sarcastique, au-dessus de tout, l'air de se foutre de ce que les gens pensent, mais prêt à mordre si on dit un truc de travers.  
- Ouais. Et ?  
- Et dès qu'il est question de son X-Man en fer-blanc, ça vire à la dégoulinade de… de je sais pas trop quoi.  
- Beuuurk ! 'rentre pas dans les détails scabreux ! »  
Roberto jeta un œil effaré à Alex : « Mais non ! À quoi tu crois que je pense ? Dégoulinade genre orgie de guimauve trempée au miel.  
- Beurk quand même.  
- On dirait quelqu'un d'autre, quoi. »

L'ange repasse. Cette fois, Warren vient s'intéresser à la conversation, s'étonnant qu'elle ait tourné court avec son approche :  
« Un problème ?  
- Oh, non.  
- Pas du tout, même. J'vois pas en quoi c'est bizarre. 'Paraît que ça arrive à tout le monde.  
- Changer de personnalité quand on est amoureux ?  
- Heh, pourquoi pas ?  
- Désolé de prendre ça au vol ; qui est amoureux ?  
- Jean-Paul. »

Warren hoche la tête, attendant qu'il développe, se demandant vaguement si ça va tourner au déballage de ragot. Aux dernières nouvelles, le jeune Québécois était entiché de Peter et ça avait l'air sérieux ; pourvu que ça n'ait pas changé depuis : le mémérage, il en a déjà soupé à l'Institut Xavier, c'est vite lassant, surtout quand ça change trop vite. Et au moins là-bas seules les filles (et Bobby) s'y adonnaient.

« Moi je trouve pas ça bizarre, insiste Douglas. Si ça se trouve c'est ce qu'il est vraiment et qu'il cache d'habitude, le cœur fondant du gâteau sous la croûte croustillante ?  
- Où tu vas pêcher des trucs pareils ?  
- Ou au contraire, c'est juste une façade, comme un nappage à la crème.  
- Doug, là c'est toi qui es bizarre !  
- Mais c'est toi qui as commencé avec tes histoires de dégoulinade de sucre. »  
Alex soupira.  
« Euh… bon ben, j'vais vous laisser là, j'avais des trucs à faire, je passais juste rendre un livre à Sam, hein, » conclut Warren en s'esquivant.


End file.
